The present invention relates to a nose hair cutter for cutting nose hair.
As a conventional nose hair cutter, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3536345 (Patent document 1, hereinafter) there is a known nose hair cutter including a slit outer blade and an inner blade that is rotated, in which nose hair that enters an inner peripheral surface of the slit outer blade is cut by the inner blade.
According to such a nose hair cutter, as shown in FIG. 1, a main body 1a of an inner blade 1 is inserted into an inner blade insertion hole 2a of an inner blade frame 2 such that the inner blade 1 can expand and retreat, a tip end cutting edge lb is pushed by a spring (not shown) (pushing direction is shown with arrow a) such that the cutting edge 1b comes into contact with an inner peripheral surface 3a of a slit outer blade 3.
Normally (likewise in the patent document 1), cutting edges 1b of many inner blades 1 is easily formed to have acute angles (to have edges) collectively and thus, the main body 1a of the inner blade 1 projecting outward from the inner blade insertion hole 2a is forwardly bent in a rotational direction R. Therefore, the cutting edge 1b of the inner blade 1 is located closer to a front side than the main body 1a in the inner blade insertion hole 2a in the rotational direction R.